Sean-Tracker (Siblings)
The relationship between siblings Tracker and Sean Cameron was introduced in Season 1 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Sibling History Season 1 In Eye of the Beholder, Tracker drops Sean off at Degrassi Community School. Sean thanks him for the ride and Tracker tells him to be good. In Parents' Day, Tracker comes to the school for Parents' Day and complains to Sean about how dumb Emma Nelson's article is, not knowing that Emma just heard what he said. Emma and Tracker get into an argument while Sean and her mother Christine Nelson watch. In''' Under Pressure, Tracker tells Sean that their mom is off the booze but Sean says that he does not want to go back living with their parents but Tracker tells him not worry and just focus on school. Later, while Sean brings Emma to his home and tells her to wait while getting something, Tracker comes back home and says hey to Emma. He then tells Emma that she's a positive influence on Sean and thanks her. He tells her that Sean has had problems back at home in Wasaga Beach. Season 2 In '''White Wedding (1), Tracker talks to Sean about going to the city the next day until he sees a wedding invitation for Spike and Snake. Manny finds Sean at his house, but doesn't speak until Tracker goes inside, which Sean nods for him to do. In White Wedding (2), Tracker and Sean are sitting outside when Emma approaches them. Tracker is looking at a magazine of women and jokingly holds up the magazine to Sean when Emma's back is turned toward Tracker. Sean calls Tracker an idiot, and calls off their plans again, so that he could go to the wedding. In Message in a Bottle, Emma and Sean are studying Chemistry when Tracker disrupts them by coming in on the phone. He greets Emma, but motions to Sean for them to leave. Later, Tracker talks to Sean about a job he turned down because of his pride. Sean says that he sounds just like their father, but Tracker defends himself by saying he's not out buying booze and has another interview lined up. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, Tracker asks Sean about Emma but Sean says that Snake has been so sick lately that he hasn't been to Emma's place for a month. Tracker gives Sean money to get out of the house so that he could be alone, and Tracker tells him to "get a wild card." In Our House, Tracker gets a new, well-paying job as an oil miner, but it requires him to move to Alberta. Sean is entirely unhappy about the move, though Tracker pushes for him to move with him. Sean decides not to move with Tracker since he didn't want to lose his school year, and Tracker leaves him there at their apartment, saying that he would be banging on his door before he knew it. Sean is able to qualify for student welfare by becoming emancipated. Trivia *They often worked on motorcycles together. *Both of their first lines were spoken to each other. Sean: ("Thanks for the ride.") Tracker: ("Be good.") *Tracker initially disliked Sean's then girlfriend Emma Nelson but became fond of her over time as he believed that she was a good influence on Sean. *They both made their first appearances in Eye of the Beholder. *Tracker disliked Sean's best friend Jay Hogart. Gallery th_degrassi114006c.jpg th_degrassiS2E1213_338.jpg WW2.10.jpg Sean and Tracker.png 105 Parents Day 110.jpg Urps (9).png 104 Eye of the Beholder 029.jpg 104 Eye of the Beholder 030.jpg Under Pressure (9).png 105 Parents Day 112.jpg 105 Parents Day 117.jpg Tumblr lgz97z8aLB1qc1tpr.jpg Sean-tracker.png Sean-tracker2.png Tracker-sean-emma.png OurHouse3.jpg OurHouse4.jpg MIAB1.01.jpg SeanTracker.png Category:Interactions Category:Siblings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation